


Blue Mantle

by Dreamflower



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MeM 2012, Canon couples, F/M, Gift Giving, Poetry, Romance, b2mem bingo, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir goes in search of a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Mantle

**Author's Note:**

> **B2MeM Challenge:** Canon Couples, O-67, "Faramir/Eowyn" (this does not count, as it wasn't done in time.)  
>  **Format:** Dribble  
>  **Title:** Blue Mantle  
>  **Genre:** Romance  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** N /A  
>  **Characters:** Faramir, implied Eowyn  
>  **Pairings:** Faramir/Eowyn  
> 

**Blue Mantle**  


He climbed the stairs to that part of the Tower  
where none had dared to go for many years.  
Behind the locked door lay his mother's rooms,  
kept untouched, shrine to his father's sorrow.  
Within he found what he sought:  
soft star spangled twilight,  
a waterfall of velvet.  
It will suit  
his shieldmaiden  
well. 


End file.
